


Out Of The Center

by thebirdofthechapel



Category: Dragon Ball, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdofthechapel/pseuds/thebirdofthechapel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovering a parallel dimension in need of their help, Gohan convinces Bulma to gather the Dragon Balls and deliver the heart medicine to its population at once. It will take another six months to get back, a time they intend to use to have fun. But their good intentions reap them more chaos when the dimension enters a world-wide political turmoil, and Lex Luthor becomes....good? What happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before

Had it really been more than ten years? It felt a lot less longer than that. Gohan sealed his books and papers in the suitcase, ready for their grand adventure tomorrow. When he found Videl's belongings still unpacked, Gohan checked the living room and found his wife sitting with a distant look over the couch. The sight immediately pulled down his spirits. He had tried his best to convince Videl, but it looks like she was still having second thoughts.

Videl hadn't noticed Gohan until he was seated beside her with the most conflicted expression. Reflexively, she smiled, and it was her who asked what was wrong.

“Are you still worried?” asked Gohan.

“A bit,” she admitted, squeezing her hands together. “I can't help but think something will go wrong while we're away. Pan will wonder where we were. She'll be lost and confused, helpless.”

“Videl, your dad and my parents will take care of her. Piccolo, too.” It was probably the tenth time that Gohan had reasoned with this line, but he knew they were not powerful enough to assuage her fears. He didn't know what else to say. What better way he could do to help his wife.

“I know.” That was Videl's same response too. Gohan could not put an end to it.

Videl's constant worrying every time Gohan brought it up was chipping away at Gohan's confidence. Maybe he was wrong. He trusted Pan would be fine in the six months that they would be gone, but that it didn't matter if it hurt Videl's feelings. He had been more forceful on this issue because he thought it would get better when they get there. Tomorrow, by dawn, they'd be gone with no way coming back until the end of their trip. Was he being too selfish? If Videl were staying, it wasn't right for Gohan to still go. But if Gohan stayed, he'd be leaving Goten and Trunks to Bulma and Eighteen. It wasn't fair. And the kids have been excited for this. How could he fix this?

“Sorry,” she said with a quiet laugh. “I'll be fine. I've been thinking how I would when Pan gets older. I think it's time I start practicing. She won't be two years old forever. And with the Saiyan gene in her, I need to start getting used to it.”

Something about that didn't quite sound right, but Gohan was going to try starting from this. “Yeah!” He tried to push as much optimism as he could. “Nothing in the planet can really hurt Pan. She won't remember anything at this age yet.”

Videl frowned and raised a berating finger. “Gohan, don't treat our little girl like a boy. You can leave a boy to grow up on his own, but a girl needs to be properly raised and taken care of.”

Gohan blinked, not expecting the news. “Really? I never heard of that.” How different would things be if Goten were a girl? He tried imagining his little brother as a little sister... A female Goku... It was impossible. “Hmm. I can't really see why... Isn't it up to Pan to decide though?”

It was Videl's turn to be taken back. “Decide? But she's not even forming sentences yet. How can she decide?”

“Not literally, of course. I mean, it's Pan's life, so she should decide on what kind of adult she becomes. As her parents, it's our job to guide her and support her when she needs us. I'm not sure if I'm making any sense, but I'm sure Pan will grow up fine! She doesn't need us all the time.”

Videl placed a finger on her lips. “Hmm. No, I think you're making sense. I guess being raised in a weird family gave you a different perspective of looking things.”

Gohan laughed weakly. “Thanks...I think.”

“Now that I think about it, Papa never spent that much time with me until Mama died. He got really overprotective after that, but I've always been fine alone.”

Gohan's smile widened. Videl being independent as a kid, that's certainly just like her.

“See? And Pan takes after you. I was the opposite when I was a kid. I cried a lot and couldn't stand being separated from my mother and father. Mom shepherded me in every waking moment of my life until my uncle kidnapped me.”

Videl's eyes widened. “What?”

“Huh, I haven't told you about that?” Gohan laughed lightly. “Remind me to tell you some time then. It's no big deal, though.”

“No one's going to kidnap Pan, right?” asked Videl slowly.

“No, no. My uncle's dead. There aren't anymore Saiyans besides me, Dad, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Pan.” Gohan looked at Videl seriously. In the end, it was her choice. Gohan needed to respect that. “Listen, Videl. If you really want to stay with Pan, I will respect that. I shouldn't have been forcing you to leave her. It was very selfish of me.”

“Oh, Gohan, don't worry! I know that already. Besides,” she smiled, “It surprised me to hear you be so assertive.”

“I'm sorry. I - ”

“Gohan, no!” Videl held his hands and tried to catch his gaze. “It's not like that. I liked it. You're always so thoughtful you rarely tell me what you want. And, even then...” She looked down shyly, a smile still gracing her lips. “What you wanted was for me. To spend time with me and make me happy.”

Gohan couldn't find any words for Videl's kindness. He wasn't the most eloquent person to express it. A goofy smile and red cheeks were all that he could give her in return. The silence made Videl's words ring louder, embarrassing her. She had no intention of taking them back. She meant every word of it.

“Big brother! Videl!” It was Goten's voice. His small head was right outside the window, peering. Husband and wife jolted from their seats.

“Goten!” gasped Gohan, clutching his racing heart. “Ring the doorbell!”

His brother cocked his head. “Doorbell? What's that?”

“Ahh, sorry about that, Gohan, Videl!”

Mr. Satan pulled Goten down from flight and occupied the round window with his bearded face and curly hair. “I told him to wait a little longer and he got curious.”

Realization dawned in Videl. “You...you were eavesdropping?”

“No, no!” said Mr. Satan, nervously dabbing a handkerchief on his temple. “Listen, can you let us in first? I really want to see my cute Pan.”

“Big brother!” cried Goten, running to Gohan who readily met his embrace. Mr. Satan would have given Gohan a hug after Videl, but Goten wouldn't disentangle from his brother jut yet. He disappeared to the rooms with Videl and their luggage. 

“Hey, Goten! You've gotten bigger again.” The familiar weight of Goten on his arm was getting heavier and heavier by he day. With his strength, his weight wouldn't be a problem even if Goten had become a full-fledged adult. But when Goten was born, Gohan had been old enough to remember him as a small baby barely occupying his crib. He held him often, carried him often. He had seen Goten grow and become stronger. 

Pan will be just like him, he thought. 

Goten nuzzled him cheek-to-cheek, wrapping his arms around his neck fondly. “I miss you.”

“You're not feeling lonely, are you?” asked Gohan, lifting him by the armpits. “How's school? Isn't Dad home all the time?”

Goten pursed his lips to think. “Hmm. School is okay. Dad is home all the time when it's time to eat. I bring him his lunch every Sunday. He takes me out for fishing and training when Mom says it's okay!”

“Sounds like you've had lots of fun.” Gohan put his brother down, who continued to beam up to him. 

Goten nodded. “Mm! But I think it would be more fun if you, Videl, Mr. Satan, and Pan were around.”

“One big family? That does sound like fun. But I don't think we can all fit in one place.” 

Gohan and Goten moved along to Pan's bedroom. 

“That's a lie,” said Goten. “Trunks said their house is so big that five hundred people can live in it. Why don't we stay at Trunks house? That will be even more fun!”

Gohan laughed weakly. “That would mean Dad and Vegeta would be constantly together. The house might not stay in one piece for too long...” 

“Look at my cute, precious granddaughter. Don't you think she's breathing more heavily, Videl?” murmured Mr. Satan, his nose over the crib. Goten joined Mr. Satan, airborne above Pan.

“You've had your leave, Papa? I don't want you splitting your time between work and Pan. I don't want you bringing her over to your place either. Goku and Chi-Chi are closer here.”

“Videl, I would do anything for Pan,” said Mr. Satan, scratching her chubby chin with his grizzly finger. “Don't worry. I've been reading motherhood magazines while she was in your belly. I ended up following the diet prescribed in the magazine and carried a pillow on my stomach. Pan is practically my baby.”

Videl's smile twitched. “Is...that so?”

“Mr. Satan, Mom's and Bulma's numbers are right by the phone. If someone goes wrong, you can contact them. The doctor – ”

Mr. Satan stood up and raised a hand to Gohan. “Come now, I've taken care of Pan many times. I know the drill.” He cast his eyes on the sides much to Gohan's confusion. “More importantly...that alien friend of yours... He's not going to kidnap Pan, right? I left Buu at your parents' house. As strong as I am, I don't think I can fend off your weird friends.”

“Piccolo?” asked Videl,. “Piccolo's practically part of the family. Why would he kidnap her?”

“Of course not!” said Gohan. His expression changed all of a sudden. “...I hope. I'll talk to him before we go!” he said hastily to their bulging eyeballs.

If he were to be honest, he was sure Piccolo would do nothing to Pan. Piccolo had asked what Gohan would do with Pan's training once she was older, and that's about it. But what if a huge threat came to Earth while they were away, and the power of another Saiyan was needed? He was starting to understand Videl's worries. A lot of strange things had happened to Earth in the last...many years throughout Gohan's life. 

Goten dropped beside Gohan and tugged his sleeve. “Big brother, I'm hungry.”

“Is that so? Let's get you some light snacks then. After that, you're sleeping, okay?”

Gohan fetched Goten grapes and a bag of chips. Goten was flipping through the chips from the dinner table like he'd never seen junk food before. 

“Cup noodles, Goten?”

“Sure.”

“Ramen or curry?”

Goten briefly looked up at Gohan. “Both.”

Gohan grinned. “All right.” He took two more instant noodles, feeling a bit famished himself.

“Eating so late at night?” said Videl, passing over while the Son brothers ate. 

“Goten was hungry and I got hungry too,” said Gohan with a grin over his cup noodle. “Oh yeah, Goten, Mom did call earlier, but she didn't tell me why she wanted you over. I would have thought she'd keep you while you were here. Did something come up?”

“I wanted to stay too,” he replied after slurps of noodles and soup. “Dad was over the house and Majin Buu wasn't coming until tomorrow. But Dad told me to go here so I wouldn't be late.”

Late? Really? That wasn't like Dad at all.

“I guess they were really sleepy,” continued Goten, tossing eight pieces of grapes in his mouth at a time. “I forgot the books Mom wanted me to bring and got really scared at how angry she would be, so I told Mr. Satan I was going to fly back really quickly to get them. All the lights were turned off and when I was picking my bag, I heard Mom and Dad in their room.”

Gohan began to choke. Goten absently patted the back of his brother's back as he always had to whenever his dad ate too fast.

“I didn't hear Dad's usually snoring though. It was really weird.” Goten lowered his chopsticks, pouting. “I'm kind of worried. Maybe we should check on them, big brother.”

Oh boy. “I-It's okay, Goten! You worry too much. Relax, relax.”

Goten frowned. Between him and Trunks, Goten was the other half being bossed around, but that didn't mean he was gullible. Goten had grown up with Gohan. He knew when Gohan was lying or hiding something.

“How can you say that?” challenged Goten.

“I know...because...they....”

“They called us earlier, remember?” Videl was still in the room, collecting something under the living room table. “Your Mom sounded pretty tired since two of his sons are going to be gone for a while. Maybe your Dad is helping her sleep better.”

“Yeah.” Nice one, Videl. Gohan rolled with it. “You know how much Mom worry about us. I'm sure she's fine with Dad.”

Goten chomped on his chips, nodding. “I see.”


	2. The Night Before (2)

Trunks knew he was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight. He knew tomorrow was going to be a once in a lifetime experience for _countless_ people. And Trunks had a lot of once in a lifetime experience for a nine-year-old. Like, you know, dying. His mother wasn't very happy about it but simply couldn't deny how special this opportunity was. She tried to make trade-offs, but they wouldn't work. ****

His mother said she was going to let Trunks travel around the world when he was seventeen, a year older than she had under the justification that boys matured later than girls. It didn't matter to Trunks though, not when he could fly anywhere he wanted and get anything he wanted. What was the point of it?

To be fair, Trunks did try a compromise: go to space. When Trunks didn't accept twenty and reasoned tha Gohan went to Namek at six, the option was burned away completely.

At that point, even Trunks's father, who was passing by to get a drink, had asked, “Why the hell won't you let the brat go?” But his mother only got madder.

She tried to bribe him. Ten million zenni. It almost worked. When she raised the stakes higher, none would work anymore. Trunks had refuse ten million zenni. She had only made his resolve stronger. If he weren't taking ten million zennis, he wouldn't take anything else.

“Fine. Vegeta, you're coming.”

“You don't order me around,” he sneered.

“There you go,” Trunks's mother said cruelly. “Unless you get your father to come, you're staying.”

If Trunks tried hard enough, he was certain his chances with his father was far better. But Trunks wasn't that selfish. He respected his father too much to drag him into something he didn't like for his sake. Trunks surrendered quietly.

And then, like the passing of a storm, his mother changed her mind.

She didn't tell him why. She didn't get that much of a chance. Trunks was too happy to care. He had hugged her, told her how much he loved her, and rushed back to his room to pack. Goten wasn't going to leave him _here_ for six months.

All his excitement was over in twenty minutes when he had finished packing, and Trunks was left grasping at the reality that he was actually going to be visiting another dimension. Not an amusement park, a resort, or another planet, but another dimension. He had packed normally as he always did whenever his family traveled. Should he be packing other things? What else did he need other than clothes and video games?

 _Ah_. Trunks flew across his room to the window and peered over the yard where the gravity room was still operating at this time. Was his father coming? Was that why his mother changed her mind? He wouldn't dare interrupt him in his training. Unless Trunk intended to train, his father would not welcome his barging, and Trunks didn't feel like breaking a sweat right now. The best thing to do was to wait for him to finish his training.

The kitchen was the next place his father would be after training. Trunks didn't know how long his father was going to keep training. Sometimes, he'd train until dawn, eat breakfast and lunch in one go, get a few hours of rest, then train again. It was already past midnight. Trunks got himself a few snacks and passed the time reading manga. He could wait all night. He was too wide-awake to sleep anyway.

If he were lucky, he might even get to talk to his father until morning. The thought made Trunks smile in anticipation. Eating was the only way to spend time with him other than training. Once it was six, he would wake his mother up and have her join them for a rare family breakfast. If his father were to come with them, they were sure to have a lot of them in the next six months. With Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Eighteen, too. Were there more people coming? It sounded really nice, being able to spend time with a lot of people. But he was worried the crowd might make his father more short-tempered. Were they bringing the gravity room with them?

Trunks yawned and stretched his arms out. The manga panels slipped out of his focus and his favorite junk food that he had been saving for last remained untouched. The ceiling was moving. Where was he? He wasn't in the kitchen anymore, was he?

His head fell to the side. Everything was blurry and he didn't feel like moving. He wanted to close his eyes and stay lying on this comfortable place. His eyelids drooped. Trunks squirmed in his position, snugly pressing his head on the side and feeling his own warm breathing as he heavily let out air through his nose. Just as the comforting darkness was about to claim his consciousness once more, a soft beating echoing in his head made him stir. Trunks groggily opened his eyes, wondering what the sound was.

 _Someone's carrying me... Mama?_ But the muscular arms weren't hers and her chest would have been much more softer. Trunks looked up and gradually, the sleep in him was washed away. A striking red blush crept on his cheeks. Before he could stutter any words, Trunks was struggling to make his limbs move but they wouldn't listen to him. With all his strength, he pushed himself away from his father's chest and managed to escape the cradle of his arms. His father stopped. He could feel his eyes bearing on him.

“Hehehe.” Laughing was his remedy for embarrassment. What was he supposed to say? He needed to bing something up quick. _Getting carried to my bed like a child. I can't believe I fell asleep like that. This is the worst._

“Umm. Heh. Papa...”

“What is it?” came his father's deep, strong voice. Trunks forced his eyes to meet his father's. Looking embarrassed wasn't going to help improve the situation. He had to forget about it. What should he say? Didn't he want to talk to him? What time was it? It didn't seem like it was day yet.

Oh, yeah! Tomorrow's trip!

“Mama – Mama said it was okay for me to go with them,” said Trunks, beaming. “Are you coming with us?”

“Hmph. According to your mother, that dimension is nothing more than another Earth. Using the Dragon Balls to teleport there is a waste of time and effort.”

He wasn't coming? So he wasn't the reason why his mother changed her mind?

“Will you be fine on your own, Papa?”

His father looked at him sharply, biting his teeth. “W-what? Trunks, how dare you treat your father like a child!”

“But Mama and I won't be around for six months,” said Trunks. “Besides the house helpers, you, Grandpa, and Grandma will be the only ones left in the house.”

He could see that his father wasn't pleased with the reason. “You and your mother can be gone for a full year and it won't make a difference.” 

A full year? Trunks smiled, relieved. “That's good then.”

Vegeta balled his hands. “You little...”

“Thanks for carrying me, Papa. I can get to my room on my own. Can I see you later again before we leave?” 

Trunks didn't see how his father had tensed and how it quickly receded.

“I'll be training,” he replied gruffly. “I don't have time to be seeing you and your mother off to save some far-off dimension.”

 _That's Papa, all right_. Trunks was going to miss him. “Then, can I say my goodbye now?”

“You'll only be gone for six months. Don't be dramatic.”

“I'll miss you, though. Mama will miss you, too. You should see her off at least.”

“I don't have time for that.”

Trunks wanted to wrap his arms around his father's waist, but... he was kind of right. Six months wasn't that long. Hugging his father for that was too embarrassing. He was definitely going to regret it.

“Hehe. I'll see you in six months then, Papa. I'll make sure to buy you souvenirs and stuffs!” Trunks ran down the hallway to his room. It must be his imagination, but he thought his father's eyes remained on him as he was leaving.

“Trunks.”

 He skidded to a stop and looked past his shoulder.

 "Why do you want to go to that dimension?” his father asked. “How will saving another world benefit you?”

 The deepness of the question threw Trunks off-guard. “Uh... I never really thought of it that way...”

 For some reason, that made his father angry. “You didn't _think_ \- ?”

 “I-I mean, saving others is always good, right? But if I have to be perfectly honest, that's really just a bonus. I want to travel with Goten and the others. It sounds like fun. And I get to skip school...” Trunks slapped his hands over his mouth. “D-Don't tell Mama. She might change her mind again.”

 He frowned. “Then, it wasn't your idea?”

 Trunks blinked. “My idea...?”

 “Using the Dragon Balls,” he growled, his patience being tested. “Mass producing the heart medicine to deliver to the other dimension's earthling! None of that was your idea?”

 “N-No,” squeaked Trunks, unsure of the reason for his father's sudden ire. “It's all Gohan's idea. Mama wasn't happy about it from what I've heard, but he convinced her to gather the Dragon Balls eventually. Goten's dad contracted it when I was a baby, right? Maybe that's why.”

 “Explain.”

 “Uh...” He scratched the back of his head. “Gohan could have lost his dad if not for Mama's medicine. It wouldn't be fair if only his dad is saved by it. Other people need it too. Gohan wants to give those people a chance.”

 His father was quiet for a moment. Trunks tried to read what was going on his father's mind with the difficult questions. Why was he asking Trunks of all people?

 “Papa?”

 “Go to sleep, Trunks,” he commanded promptly, turning around and leaving.

 Trunks nodded, uncertain of what had transpired.

“Good night...”

His parents were being weird today.


End file.
